


two boys and a girl walk into a hotel room

by johanneseburg (8The_Great_Perhaps8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/johanneseburg
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto finally fuck.





	two boys and a girl walk into a hotel room

“I dunno,” Naruto said. “My dick is pretty big.”

“Oh yeah?” Sakura asked. She was only wearing her panties and a sports bra, her other clothing discarded beneath the window of their hotel room. “Prove it.”

“Oh, hell, don’t encourage him,” Sasuke said, from where he was leaning against the wall of the room. He was wearing the most clothing out of the three of them, still in his kimono top and his pants. “If he wants to compare them, he’ll just start wanting a swordfight.”

Sakura made a face while Naruto stood up on the bed to shout at Sasuke. After Sasuke started shooting back at Naruto, Sakura pulled Naruto back down to the bed, shoving him against the headboard.

“Shut up,” she said patiently. “ _ Prove it.” _

Naruto’s face flushed and he smiled bashfully at Sakura’s order. “Yes, ma’am,” he murmured. He leaned back on his elbows, bucking his hips into the air and wiggling out of his bright orange frog-patterned boxers, which he kicked aside. His dick was already at half-mast, and as Sakura continued staring at it, it perked up harder.

“Well,” Sakura said, mouth suddenly dry. She swallowed. “Well. That is a pretty big dick.”

Naruto laughed. “Thanks, Sakura-chan. You’re sweet.” He leaned towards her and waggled his eyebrows. “I showed you mine. Does that mean you’re gonna show me yours?”

Sakura flushed red and hit Naruto over the head. “Idiot! I don’t- I don’t have that- and you should be patient with girls! You-”

“Sakura,” Sasuke said, from against the wall, “calm down. We’re here to have sex. It’s not unreasonable for Naruto to want to see what you have.”

Naruto grinned. “ _ Yeah _ , Sakura-chan! You should be nicer to me!”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said. “Be patient with Sakura. She’s still a virgin. Don’t pressure her.”

Naruto’s face fell. “Sorry, Sakura-chan. I forgot you were still a virgin.”

Sakura flushed brighter. “I am not! I- I’ve gotten to second base!”

Naruto and Sasuke were both silent, although Naruto was trying (poorly) to conceal his giggling.

“Shut up,” Sakura said.

“Aw, poor Sakura-chan,” Naruto said. He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. Your senpai will teach you.”

Sakura hit Naruto again, and Naruto whined.

“Hey.” Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto both looked over at him, their wrestling momentarily forgotten, and then forgotten more permanently when they saw Sasuke, standing in front of the wall, completely naked. He looked even paler than usual in the evening light, his musculature more heavily accented in the sudden shadows of the room as the sun continued to dip below the horizon. His face, though, seemed softer than it had been in years. He seemed confident in his nakedness, one hand on his hip and the other hanging down at his side, right next to his dick, which was already hard.

“Wow,” Naruto whispered. Sakura was inclined to agree, but not stupid enough to say it out loud.

Sasuke smirked. “Figured you’d be impressed.”

Below her, Sakura felt a slight pressure at her stomach, and looked down to find Naruto’s fully erect penis beginning to dig into her flesh.

“Huh,” she said.

Naruto glanced back at her, and then at where she was looking, and grinned.

“Yeah, it gets bigger when it sees something it likes.” He waggled his eyebrows. “I bet you could make it pretty big, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura flushed. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

Naruto laughed. He reached out and pulled back on the strap on Sakura’s sport bra, letting it twang against her skin. “I think you might have some idea.”

Impossibly, Sakura flushed brighter. “I- what do you think you’re-”

Sasuke interrupted again. “Sakura-chan, you agreed that we were here to have sex. That generally requires nudity.”

“I  _ know _ that! It’s just- well-”

“Leave her alone, bastard! Sakura’s a virgin, remember?”

“Shut  _ up, _ Naruto!” Sakura shrieked. She shoved her hands against Naruto’s face and looked to the ground, face bright red.

Naruto mumbled into Sakura’s hands.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said, walking closer, “we’re here to have sex, remember? That generally requires nudity.”

Naruto mumbled into Sakura’s hands some more.

“Being a virgin is no excuse,” Sasuke continued. He was standing right next to Sakura and Naruto now, his hands folded across his chest.

It looked more silly than imposing, though, given that he was nude.

“Do you need help, Sakura?”

Sakura’s arms crossed protectively over her chest. “I can do it myself.”

“Jeez, Sasuke, don’t be such a dick. She’s still a  _ virgin. _ ”

“Fuck you,” Sakura said, her hand whipping out to slap Naruto up the head.

His dick sprang up.

“Wow,” Sasuke said. “You  _ really _ like violence, don’t you, Naruto?”

“Only from Sakura-chan, bastard!”

“Idiot!”

While Sasuke and Naruto were bickering, Sakura pulled her sports bra off over head. Her breasts were too small to really bounce back into place, but they did jiggle a bit at least. As she tossed her sports bra away, the chilled air in the room caused her nipples to stiffen and she squirmed at the cold.

Naruto looked back to her, and his jaw dropped.

“Sakura-chan,” he said, quietly, “you’re really cute.”

Sakura flushed brighter, down to her chest. “D-don’t say stuff like that, dummy!”

“Aw, but it’s true, though.” Naruto reached forward and ran a callused thumb over Sakura’s left nipple, causing her to shudder.

Naruto grinned at Sakura’s squirming. “Sorry, Sakura-chan.” He bucked his lets up and Sakura squeaked as she slid forward, on top of Naruto’s dick.

Now that their faces were only a few inches apart, Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Hello there,” he said, in a mockery of some suave movie hero’s voice.

Behind Sakura, the bed bent and bucked, and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw that Sasuke was also now sitting over Naruto’s thighs.

“Hello there,” he also said. He reached out and toyed with the hair at the nape of Sakura’s neck, making her shiver and squirm.

“Ah,” Naruto said.He bucked his hips again, and Sakura squirmed against his dick.

“That’s nice,” Naruto said, sounding strained. “Oh, Sakura-chan, that’s real nice. Mm.”

“It- it is,” Sakura admitted. She squirmed against Naruto again, becoming more moist as she rubbed back and forth.

“Let me put it in first, geez.” Naruto put his hands down to Sakura’s mound and carefully pushed her panties aside. In his haste, his thumb brushed against her clit, and Sakura whined at the sensation.

“Hey, hey, don’t get so excited yet, huh?” Naruto siad. He pushed his dick back so that it was directly beneath Sakura’s opening, and pushed it in.

“Not- not all at once! Idiot!”

The ache intensified as Naruto pushed his dick fully into Sakura, all at once, and Sakura moaned.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, Sakura-chan, hang on-”

“Don’t take it out! That’ll make it worse!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Quiet,” Sasuke said. He reached past Sakura’s hips and carefully rubbed at her clit. “Naruto, you’re a moron. You have to get a girl wet before you can put your dick in her.”

“Like you’re helping!” Sakura snapped. She slapped Sasuke’s hand away from her clit and carefully took a deep breath. “I can handle it. Just- just give me a second.” She kept breathing, slowly, and began to move slowly up and down Naruto’s shaft. Her opening kept getting wetter and wetter, and left its slickness on Naruto’s dick, untl Sakura was stretched enough to fit the whole thing.

“Okay,” she finally said. “Okay. I’m fine. I’m great.”

Sasuke laughed. “Naruto isn’t.”

When Sakura looked back at Naruto, his eyes were rolled back in his head and he was breathing heavily. His hands were limply set on Sakura’s upper thighs, and his chest was held tight.

“Naruto?”

“Ah- fine, S-sakura-chan. I’m fine. Fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sakura leaned closer to Naruto, letting their chests press together, and she felt his forehead with the back of her hand. “If you’re sick, we’re gonna cancel sex. Okay?”

Sasuke laughed. “He’s not sick, Sakura-chan. I doubt he’s ever felt better.”

Sakura sat back straight. “Alright, if you say so.”

“For now, though… “ Sasuke’s hand drifted down to Sakura’s ass and slid her panties down as far as she could. “Should we get ready so that I can help, too?”

Before Sakura could answer, something slid up her ass.

“Ah!” Sakura squirmed again, and Naruto gasped.

“I’m just stretching you out, okay? I’m not going to put my whole dick in you like Naruto did.” As he said that, Sasuke slid another finger up Sakura’s ass.

“I. Am going. To kill you. Next time we-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before,” Sasuke said. “Three fingers, or are you ready?”

Sakura took a deep breath. “Three fingers. Three first.”

“Roger,” Sasuke said. Slowly, he wiggled his third finger into Sakura and flexed his joints.

Sakura gasped at the sudden pressure and involuntarily clenched. Beneath her, Naruto gasped, and seized her hips tightly, causing Sakura to rock forward.

“Sakura-chan, you’re being so unfair,” Naruto mumbled. “You’re too pretty for me to get through this.”

“- Ah! S-sorry, Naruto-kun. I’m trying to- I’m just-”

“She’s a little full right now, Naruto,” Sasuke said.

“Oh, right,” Naruto said seemingly coming back to himself. He squeezed Sakura’s sides encouragingly. “You can do it, Sakura-chan.”

“T-thanks,” Sakura said.

Naruto grinned up at her. After a moment, he frowned, and glanced down at where Sakura was perched on his lap.

“Oh! I knew that was your natural hair color!” Naruto grinned as he said it, and moved his left hand to rub through Sakura’s pink curls. “Ooh, fluffy.”

“I’m. Gonna. Kick your ass. Next time,” Sakura said.

“Nearly there,” Sasuke said. He flexed his fingers inside Sakura again, and positioned himself so that the tip of his dick was neary edging Naruto’s out of the way and Sakura was gasping from the pressure, before he pulled himself back out.

“Are you ready, Sakura?”

“Yes,” Sakura said. She leaned forward, so that her chest was pressed against Naruto’s.

Carefully, Sasuke removed his fingers from Sakura’s ass and nudged the tip of his dick against her opening.

“Ready?”

“I said I’m ready, didn’t I?”

Sasuke chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

Slowly- and less roughly than Naruto had- Sasuke begins to push himself into Sakura. Slowly rocking back and forth, he first pushed his tip into Sakura, and then, once it was too dry for him to continue, he spat onto his dick and slowly pushed it deeper, until it wound up more than three-fourths deep into Sakura.

Once it was deep enough, Sasuke began pumping back and forth, Sakura gasping at the pressure each time it pounded against her walls.

“Geez, Sakura-chan,” Naruto said, shifting his hands to dig his fingers into the flesh of Sakura’s ass, “it’s kind of cute how much you’re enjoying this, y’know?”   


“Sh-shut up,” Sakura panted. Carefully, she shifted herself so she was sitting nearly upright, before Sasuke slammed his dick into her again and she lurched forward, catching herself on Naruto’s chest.

Naruto laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re having sex, Sakura-chan!” He squeezed Sakura’s ass tightly and grinned roguishly. “Bet you can be cuter, though.”

He bucked his hips up into Sakura, and Sakura gasped as Naruto’s rhythm coincided with Sasuke’s, and Sakura was completely filled.

“That’s  _ really _ cute,” Naruto said. He leaned up and kissed Sakura, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sakura reciprocated, and only pulled away with Naruto’s lip caught between her teeth.

“Gonna kick your ass,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I know,” Naruto mumbled. He moved one of his hands to pinch Sakura’s nipple, before moving it back to squeeze her ass. “Still cute.”

“I’m well the fuck aware,” Sakura said. “I’m always cute.”

“Oh, you are.”

Naruto began pumping into Sakura again, hard and steady and utterly at odds with Sasuke’s rhythm.

Slowly, carefully, Sakura found her own rhythm between Sasuke and Naruto, moving with both Sasuke and Naruto at once, even though neither of them were moving together.

After several minutes of this, Sasuke moved his hands from Sakura’s hips and wrapped them around her breasts, grabbing them in his hands and squeezing tightly.

“Sakura,” he grunted, chin settled on her shoulder, “gonna cum.”

Sakura panted. “I know. I know. It’s alright.”

Sasuke breathed sharply. “Can I-”

“Just cum,” Sakura gasped. “Cum inside.”

Sasuke breathed deeply and squeezed Sakura’s breasts in his grip again, before he slammed his dick back into her. Sakura felt the sudden rush of hot liquid filling her as Sasuke came, and he gasped sharply as he did.

At that exact moment, Sakura became overwhelmed- she was filled by Naruto, and by Sasuke, and Sasuke’s cum. Her nipples were hard beneath Sasuke’s grip, his fingers flexing in her breasts, and Naruto’s fingers were buried so deep in the flesh of Sakura’s ass that they were probably going to leave bruises in the morning.

Overwhelmed, Sakura threw herself back with a gasp as she came violently.

“Ah,” Naruto said, as Sakura came back into herself, “that was really cute, Sakura-chan. That face you made, when you came? That was really cute.”

He moved one hand from her ass and twisted Sakura’s nipple, making her gasp. “I bet I can make you make a face like that again.”

He sat fully up, Sasuke having removed himself sometime between his orgasm and Sakura losing herself in hers, and shifted Sakura’s legs so that she was hugging him around his waist his dick still far up in her. Slowly, carefully, he pushed himself fully into Sakura, and then back out. His rhythm was steady and predictable, reasonable for Sakura and so unlike Naruto that Sakura was caught entirely off-guard when Naruto bit her.

Sakura gasped, sharply, when Naruto’s teeth broke her skin, but not in pain- the combination of the pain of his teeth piercing her skin and the still-there euphoria of her last orgasm, and the euphoria of her rapidly approaching one, was a sensation unlike any that Sakura had experienced.

Almost as soon as Naruto bit her, he released her, and flipped them over on the bed so that Sakura was lying on her back, and he pumped into her faster, faster, and much harder than he had been.

“Naruto,” Sakura gasped. “Naruto, Naruto, please-”

“Not yet,” Naruto said, sweetly. He leaned down over her, until Sakura thought that he was going to kiss her, and he bit her again, just barely away from where he had bitten her the last time, and Sakura gasped again. Naruto twisted this time, almost pulled Sakura’s skin away before he released, and he gently kissed her wound before he glanced at her face.

“Aw, you look so cute like that, Sakura-chan,” he said cheerily. “So sweet.”

“Shut up,” Sakura said. “Make me-”

Naruto laughed. “I will, I will. Don’t worry.”

He continued pumping, harder and harder and faster and faster, until Sakura was almost certain that she would cum just from the action alone, and then he leaned forward and gently bit Sakura’s neck, just enough to draw a bead of blood while pumping his dick into her at the same time.

Sakura gasped, again, and an involuntary tear of pain came to her eye. “Naruto, please.”

Naruto laughed again. “Aw, you look  _ really _ cute like that!” He leaned forward and carefully kissed Sakura’s cheek, and began pumping faster, again, all the way into her, until he leaned over, once more, and settled his teeth over his first bite and sank his teeth in deep, still pumping until he finally came inside of her.

At the same time, Sakura orgasmed from a mixture of the euphoria of her orgasm and the pain of Naruto’s biting, her eyes rolled back in her head.

After a few moments, Sakura’s vision returned to her, and she breathed deeply.

“Have fun?” Sasuke asked. Wordlessly, Sakura nodded.

“Yeah, it sounded like it,” he said.

Naruto laughed. “Looks like it, really!”

He was still naked, and Sakura couldn’t find it in herself to even throw a pillow at him.

“Put your clothes on,” she said, lazily.

Naruto pouted. “Sakura-chan, you’re lying on my boxers! I can’t put my pants on without my boxers.”

Oh, there it was. Sakura reached out for a pillow on the bed and chucked it at Naruto, before she sat up.

“At least you still have your panties on,” Naruto pointed out.

Sakura looked down at her panties. They were a cute pair, but they were going to be out of commission for probably at least a week.

“I can’t wear these home,” she said.

Naruto frowned. “Huh? Why not?”

“Idiot, we both just came inside her,”Sasuke reminded him. “And she came twice.”

Naruto just looked confused. “So?”

Sakura sighed. “Just put your pants on, Naruto.”


End file.
